Roses of Red
by Flower Chan
Summary: Serge has been having strange dreams. He's still trying to figure out what's the meaning behind it. But then, Leena comes to Serge with another problem.
1. Dark Dreams

Roses of Red

By Shakira

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, it's characters or anything related to it. Chrono Cross belongs to its rightful owner. So, don't sue me please. 

Chapter 1: Dark Dreams

A strong wind chilled the air. Serge was surrounded in complete darkness. "Where am I? Is this just another one of those strange dreams? Yes, it has to be…"

"Serge…" called a cold, and empty voice, almost in a whisper. "Serge…"

"What? Who's there!" Serge looked around frantically, trying to search for the source of the voice, but he only found darkness. He turned around, and he wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not, but he managed to pick out a rather dark and strange looking figure coming towards him.

The figure then began to move closer. Serge took a few steps back as it neared him. Soon the dark figure became clearer. It was hidden in a black cloak, which made it almost impossible to pick out in the dark. There was, though, one thing that stood out. In the hand of this creature, was a small red rose. It was so beautiful and bright. It stood out in the darkness like the moon stands out in the dark of the night. 

Memories from his past adventure came rushing through his mind like a streak of lighting. His thoughts were then interrupted when the figure spoke.

"Serge…"

Serge shivered at the tone of the cold, shrill voice. "Wh-Who are you? What do you want?" Serge asked. 

The dark figure replied with an ear-piercing laugh. 

"Oh, how I wish I had the Mastermune with me now!" he thought to himself.

"Serge!" Serge glanced up to see who was calling him; he recognized the voice to be his mother's. He then turned his attention back to the dark figure, only to find that it had vanished. All was gone, except for one red petal from the rose.

"Serge! Wake up!"

Serge then slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in his own room. "So it WAS a dream."

"Serge, you finally woke up! Leena's waiting for you downstairs! Go get dressed!" Marge said. And with that, she left the room.

Serge forced himself out of bed, and stood up to stretch. "What was that dream supposed to mean?" Serge thought to himself. He then remembered his mother saying Leena was waiting for him, and he turned his attention toward his closet.

He decided to wear his old clothes. The ones he wore during his adventure. He wore the usual baggy blue shorts, his black shirt under his silver vest with a bit of orange at the shoulder area, his purple socks, and of course, his red bandana with the golden designs.

He came down and saw Leena chatting with his mother while drinking a glass of lemon juice at the same time. "Hi Serge! You finally woke up!" She then stopped talking and began looking intently at Serge. She scrolled her eyes down, as if scanning him, and then up again. "I can't remember the last time I saw you wearing that combination of clothing. Ah, it brings back memories…doesn't it Serge?"

"Yeah…I guess it does…" said Serge. "So, how come you came Leena? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" said Serge, automatically changing the subject.

"Oh yeah. About why I came. I just wanted to know if you could meet me at Opassa Beach tonight. There's something I would like to show you." Leena said.

Serge lifted and eyebrow. Leena sounded rather serious. But he wasn't going to ask her about it now. "Sure, Leena. I'll be there. Is there a certain time that I should be there?"

"Umm…how about 7:00 PM?" she said.

"Alright. So, Leena, do you want me to go anywhere with you now? Or are you heading back home."

"I think I'll be leaving now, Serge. Thanks, and remember to be there." Leena got up and walked to the door. Serge followed her. "See you at Opassa Beach, Serge." 

"Sure, Leena."

Author: I know that wasn't very good at all, but this is my first story, so please don't yell at me if it sucks. Hope you guys found that at least a little interesting though! I know that the Leena who you could take into your party in Chrono Cross was the 'Another World' Leena, but I needed to make the 'Home World' Leena do that. Serge DOES live in Home World! ^__^ Please Read and Review!


	2. Mystery At Opassa Beach

Chapter 2: Mystery at Opassa Beach

As Serge was getting done with his dinner, someone knocked the door. "Leena? But I thought she was going to wait at

Opassa Beach for me."

Serge walked to the door, and opened it. Standing there, was a small, creamy white colored creature. It was rather fluffy. "Pip!"

"Hewwo, Sewgey! How've you been?" said Pip.

"Fine. It's so nice to see you, it's been such a long time since I've seen the others. It's been more than a year since we

beat Lavos and saved Scha-," Serge stopped. "Kid…"

"Sewgey? Awe you okay?" said Pip with a fairly concerned look on his face. 

"Huh? Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Replied Serge, stuttering a little.

"Sewgey, if thewe's anything that's bothewing you, don't be afwaid to tell me okay?" said Pip.

"Thanks, Pip." Then it struck Serge like a lighting bolt. "Oh no! I was supposed to visit Leena at Opassa Beach at 7:00 PM! It's twenty minutes past that time now!" 

"Sewgey? Is something wong?" Pip said, eyeing Serge in a confused manner.

"I have to go! I'm late!" 

"Late? Wha? Sewgey, late fo-WAAAAAA!!!!!!" Before Pip could say anything else, Serge grabbed Pip by his tiny arm and raced off under the stars.

"SEWGEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" cried Pip as Serge still ran as fast as before.

Then Serge came to a sudden stop and Pip went flying and landed in a flowerbed. "Whew! Lucky fow that flowew bed, ow I would have been toast!" said Pip, in deep relief. When Pip brought himself together he turned his attention to Serge and started yelling. "Sewgey! What came ovew you! You just dwagged me and wan! I could have been killed!"

"Sorry, Pip. I promised Leena that I would meet her at Opassa Beach at 7:00 PM. it's way past that time now! I just hope she's still there." Said Serge, in a now almost whispering voice.

"Sewgey? You've been acting stwangely today. Why do you sound so wowwied? Why did Weena want you to visit her hewe anyway?" Pip asked, trying to figure out what was going on with Serge.

"When I spoke to Leena today, she sounded so serious. She's never been so quiet before." Serge turned his head to the ground. Then he said, "Oh no, I almost forgot again. I better get there quick, I haven't bumped into her yet, so she might either be there, or she might have already left." Serge walked forward, and motioned for Pip to follow.

"Alwight, Sewgey. Wet's go." Pip began to follow Serge.

"We just have to get through Lizard Rock, without bumping into any monsters, and then we'll be at Opassa Beach." 

They both ran through Lizard Rock, but accidentally bumped into a Komodo Dragon. Serge didn't bring his weapon or his elements, since he didn't think he'd need them, so Pip had to fight it off. "Good job, Pip."

"Thanks, Sewgey." Replied Pip satisfied with his victory.

"Finally, we're at Opassa Beach." Serge said, looking around. He soon spotted a thin and slender figure, figuring it to be Leena. "Hey, Leena! Sorry I'm late!"

"What took you so long? Huh?" she then tilted her head and looked at Pip. "Pip! Wow, It's been so long since I've seen you! When did you come?"

"I just awwived at Serge's house a while ago. Then we weft to see you." Said Pip.

"Anyway, what did you want to show me Leena?" Serge interrupted. 

"Oh! Sorry about that Serge. Come here. I'll show you." She said, while motioning her hand for Serge and Pip to come."

Serge and Pip ran hurriedly toward where she was. Serge knelt down beside Leena, and saw something that he never thought he would see again. It was blood. 

Author: I know I know! It's boring and stupid! But hey, at least I tried! I still have a ways to go, but I'm gonna work on Chapter 3 some time. Hope you guys begin to like it! I write for the people! ^__^ I know I don't deserve it, but…could you Read and Review please? At least, just to give me pointers on how to help the story? 


End file.
